Could Be Dangerous
by Night Elric
Summary: John never thought that sitting in on a class could changer his life. Course he also never thought that one man, with a simple text, could have him running around London chasing after a supposed murderer. 'Could be Dangerous -SH' how those words excite him. ( Im teriable with summaries. Eventual Johnlock with bits of Mystarde)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Sherlock fic so please be nice. Also warning this is completely written on my phone and written in the middle of the night with little sleep. If you see any mistakes please tell me I would love to know.

Read and Review thank you!

Anyways I own nothing I just play around in the sandbox from time to time.

* * *

Could Be Dangerous

Chapter One

"Watson!"

John turned his head hearing his name being called from across the courtyard. He smiled softly as he saw his high school friend walking towards him. "Greg! How are you?" He asked once the other man was next to him.

"Good, tired was up doing homework all night." Greg answered before looking back at john smiling.

"It's only been a week since the semester started and you already behind? What the hell are you doing past the week?!" John asked laughing as he shook his as they walked slowly to accommodate john's limp.

"I've been doing my work! Have this one professor he's a hard ass. He has been assigning homework every day." Greg said shaking his head. "I swear sometimes I hate that I decided to go to Uni."

John clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure everything will get better and that he'll let up soon enough." He said and looked around watching other students rush about to get to class on time. "I'm not slowing you down am I?" He asked worried about making his friend late.

"No we are all good. Professor Holmes' class doesn't start for another 15 minutes." Greg said and smiled at john. "Why don't you sit in on the class? We can go out for lunch afterwards. I'm sure Holmes won't mind."

John frowned softly and looked towards the building they were walking towards. "I don't know Greg..." He said slowly and stopped at the look he got from his friend. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go. But only because I want to see if you actually work in you classes." He said and smirked at the happy grin he revived.

"You won't regret it I promise. Plus I bet your leg could do with a bit of a rest." Greg said as they entered the building. "I'll talk to Holmes and get him to agree you just stand by the door okay?" He said as they go to the lecture room.

John waved his hand in a 'yeah yeah' response as he looked over the room. 'Professor Holmes.' He thought as he looked over towards the board seeing neat handwriting of the days lecture. 'Must be older.' He thought to himself before he saw who Greg was talking to.

The man was tall lanky but overly so that it was awkward. His black hair was in disarray but his clothes looked expensive and tailored just for him. He watched as the man carefully unraveled his scarf from his neck and laid is on the desk as if it was a prized possession. Next thing he knew he was staring into blue eyes. Blue like the ocean after a tropic storm. So clear and perfect he nearly stopped breathing when they leaned on him. 'This might not be so bad after all.' His mind proved him as he looked the man over. 'Not gay...' He tried to remind himself even as his body was on the verge of betraying it's self while his mind already had.

Greg waved him over towards them and it took him a second to get his legs moving again. He walked to them slowly watching both of them closely. His training telling him to be care of people he didn't know. "Professor Holmes has agreed to let you sit in the class. Professor this is my friend John Watson. John, Professor Holmes" Greg said introducing them to each other.

John extended his hand out in greeting, his shirt sleeve raising up slightly. "Hello. Thank you for allowing me to do this I promise not to be a distraction." He said to the obviously younger man in front of him. 'How is he a professor? He's maybe 23.'

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Taken aback John instantly took a step away from the professor. "I'm sorry what?"

"Afghanistan or Iraq? Simple question." The professor said again watching John closely.

"Afghanistan... Wait how did you know I was..." John started to ask but was cut off when the professor turned away from him calling the class to order. Greg grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him to the back of the room. His thigh gave protest and shot pain down his leg as they walked as if the mention of Afghanistan made the wound worse.

"You okay?" Greg asked quietly as they sat down.

"Fine. I'm fine. Just a bit sore." John said trying to easy his friends worry as he looked to the front of the classroom. "How did he know? Did you tell him?"

"I would never do that. And I have no idea how he knows. He just sorta knows things about people just by looin' at them. Like on the first day of class he told me that I would make an excellent investigator one day though I have only told you that I wanted a job like that." He said looking towards the professor.

John gave a low hum and let Greg concentrate in the class. He even paid attention through most of it but his leg distracted him every so often.

He was in the British military for almost 9 years having signed up when he was 18. He did one tour or Iraq and two in Afghanistan. On his second tour to Afghanistan though his platoon was attacked and captured. It was two weeks before they made their escape mostly unharmed but as they escaped he was shot. He was honorably discharged. That was two months ago and by now he was mostly healed but his leg and shoulder still gave him pain.

"WRONG!"

His head jerked up quickly hearing the outburst and he stared at the professor.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. Absolutely wrong. Look again and tell me what happened in these pictures." Professor Holmes said looking at the class as the student he had just told was wrong looked down quietly.

One picture was of a door the next of the kitchen small so it was flat not a house. There was broken glass all on the floor. The last was of a woman lying on the floor of a hallway bruising around her neck. Strangled.

John looked around the class seeing no one was answering, even Greg had his head down trying to not be noticeable.

"Come on this is simple even your little brains can see this!" Holmes said loudly trying to get even just one of his students to answer him.

John looked around again before raising his hand slowly.

"What is it Watson?" Holmes asked staring at him.

'Maybe this is a bad idea.' He thought before he started speaking. "She knew her attacker." He said staring back into the man eyes that made him nervous about his answer. He silently hoped he was right but if he was Erin that was okay to.

"Correct! Now tell me how you figured that out" Holmes said in an excited fashion as he waved to the screen for John to explain each picture.

"Well... The door was not splintered so not kicked in and there are no scratches in the lock so it wasn't picked. She opened the door and let him it. There is too much glass shared to be just one so she made him and herself a drink. There are no defensive wounds on her so she didn't fight him off, she was surprised he attacked her." He said explaining what he saw in the pictures to draw that conclusion.

"Very right Watson." Holmes said giving his approval before turning his attention back to the class. "You all should have seen that. He's not even in this class and caught it. You all should be ashamed." He said shaking his head. "I have posted several pictures of scenes like this on my website. I want you to choose three scenes and tell me what happened in each of them. It will due by next class. You all are dismissed."

All of the students started pain up there things slowly filing out of the classroom. "That was brilliant!" Greg said looking at john as he packed up his notes. "No one has been able to answer his question without him explaining it beforehand." He said to him and john smiled. "I'm glad to have impressed you. But it really was just all there..." John said shrugging.

"No. Mr. Lestrade is very right Watson. You noticed things that not many other would have seen." He heard behind in him and John turned around seeing Holmes leaning against the table in front of his and Greg's. "You did very well for someone who hasn't been in my class before. I look forward to the next time you decide to sit in." The other male said before walking off without another word.

John blinked watching as he gathered his stuff from his desk and left the room before he looked at Greg. Greg smiled at him light.

"So... Do you want to help me with my homework tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Don't be fooled this just happened I tend to not stick to schedules so I won't promise any.

Anyways here is chapter 2 again it was typed up on my phone and then read over by my wonderful friend TheStarsAreGolden (i doubted some parts of this so let me hear your thoughts!) She is amazing I love her.

Read and review please!

* * *

Chapter two

Sherlock left the lecture room in long strides. He was in an oddly happy mood. For once he actually met someone who was not boring, far from it actually, and someone who could almost see the things he saw on a daily basis. Almost.

John Watson.

He thought the name over in his head as he walked off the campus towards his flat. John Watson. Army doctor. Recently discharged though his limp seemed to be psychosomatic but he was fairly certain that the man did have some type of wound somewhere.

The photos he had shown that had two answers one of which was wrong but most commonly given and accepted without much thought. While the second answer was right many didn't see it. And this man, John Watson, saw it and that just made him all the more interesting than he was when the man first walked into the classroom.

He only looked up from his musings once he reached the front door of his flat. He frowned at seeing the knocker was straight once again and he sighed, of course his brother would visit, as he pushed it sideways so it was crooked again as he walked inside. He took the stairs two at a time.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock asked as he took his jacket off hanging up with his scarf.

"Why do you always assume that I want something? Can't I just be checking up on my dear baby brother?" A voice called from the living room and he walked over following the voice.

"Because you never just check up on me." Sherlock answered dumping his bag onto the couch as he passed by it to sit in his chair. "So again I ask, what is it do you want?"

Mycroft looked up from the paper he had been reading and folded it up as Sherlock sat down across from him. "There has been a new murder. Scotland Yard is out of their limit with it and my men can only do so much without being openly involved, which would raise too many red flags to be safe, so I need you to look into it." He said looking his brother over.

Sherlock nodded slowly humming softly. "On one condition. There's a man. John Watson. He was recently discharged from the military. I want you to look into him for me." He said looking at his brother.

Mycroft nodded. "Alright. Why does he matter to you though?" He asked wondering what got his brother interested in this man when he was never interested in anyone before.

"He was able to, I wouldn't call it deduce but he was able to tell me what happened in a crime scene from the pictures I showed. No one in my past classes has been able to do that." Sherlock replied to him as he grabbed his laptop opening so he check on thing from the school website. "He's obviously smart."

His brother watched him quietly before getting up leaving a folder on the table. "That's the case work for you to look over. Tell me when you have something and I'll give you what information I have this John Watson." He said as he rebut toned his suit jacket.

Sherlock only nodded ignoring his brother as he looked over the student registry to see if this Watson was enrolled at the university. He heard the door downstairs shut as Mycroft left. After finding nothing on Watson he turned to his friend Lestrade.

'Interesting...'

...

John was laying on Greg's bed in his flat while the other was doing homework. "No, Damn dude help me out tell me if I'm right in this or not." Greg said going to the bed with his laptop and sat beside John.

John laughed and rolled onto his stomach reaching for the laptop reading what Greg had and then looked at the pictures. He blew up the photos so he could see them better. He hummed softly looking at each if the pictures before shaking his head no.

"No. Look here there is only one set of scuff marks in the carpet. The maid said she had just vacuumed so there would be no marks besides the woman who lived there. If she was kidnaped from her home there would be two marks here. But there are not so she left. Also here." John said bringing up a picture of the door way that partially showed the door. He zoomed in on the knob. "The wood is a bit splintered so she pushed the door in but had trouble with it. Not strong enough to fully break it in but she did it enough that it opened for her." He said and looked at Greg.

Greg shook his head listens as he wrote down things. "Seriously how do you see that stuff?" He asked looking at his friend taking the laptop back to type up when John had told him.

"It's all there... You just weren't focused on it." John said shrugging as he later on his back checking the time. "I should probably go. I need to find a hotel to stay at till I get a flat." He said sighing hating the thought of a hotel.

"Just stay here. My flat mate is gone for the week, in sure he won't care if you sleep in his bed for a few days." Greg said looking to his friend as he finished up the first part if his homework. "Plus I could use more help. You're like a genus with this stuff. No wonder Holmes wants you to come back." He said as looked back to his work to do the next part.

John hummed softly and he closed his eyes. "Not sure I'm a genus I see it. You can too I you look hard enough. And as for him wanting me to come back to you class I highly doubt that. He was just impressed someone understood." He said shrugging and got up. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah that would be great. And he does want you to come to the class. He messaged me on the school website saying you are allowed to come in whenever you wanted and that you shouldn't be afraid to answer the questions." Greg said making John stop at the door. "Just come to class with me. I'm sure you loved being told you were right anyways. This way you can show off instead of being all quiet all the time."

John just shook his head at his friend. "If you're worrying about me being so quiet all the time you seriously need a girlfriend to distract you. But I'll go if it make you happy." He said going to the kitchen to grab them a few beers.

...

It was Friday when Greg and John went back to the campus for Professor Holmes' class. By then John had found several possible flats to live at though there was one that caught his eyes first and he secretly hopped he could be allowed there.

And Greg had finally gotten the hang of most of the photos. Even going as far as doing all the other scenes just to prove to John he could do it and get most things right. (Though john never said he couldn't) Greg was talking about something that's John really wasn't paying attention to as they walked into the lecture room. He was so concentrated on his phone that he don't even notice that Professor Holmes was walking over to him.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Watson." Professor Holmes said jerking john to attention.

"Oh sorry. Good to see you as well Processor Holmes." John replied looking up at the taller man.

"Sherlock." Professor Holmes said to him and when john gave him a confused look he continued. "You can call me Sherlock. I'm not your professor so there is no reason for you to call me that." He said.

John nodded slowly. "Sherlock." He said as if tasting the name on his tongue before giving Sherlock a smile. "Well Sherlock I'm John. There's no need to call me Mr. Watson." He said laughing softly.

Sherlock nodded and gave a half smiled and looked over at Greg. "I looked over your homework last night you did quite a few more scenes than what I assigned. But I will count them as extra credit. You did very well by the way. Even when you didn't have Mr. ... Excuse me, John's help." He said to him and looked at John. "His wording wasn't his own in the first two so I assume he just wrote what you said to him and just edited it after."

John nodded understanding what he meant now. "Oh. You could tell that from his writing style?" He asked looking at Sherlock in curiosity as Greg walked to their seats.

Sherlock nodded. "Every person had a different writing style then anther no two people will word the same thing in the exact same way. It's like a fingerprint. We'll cover writing style and analyze suicide notes in a few days."

John looked at him impressed. "That seems interesting. May I come to that lecture?" He asked. Sherlock smiled and nodded. "Of course. You will always be welcome to attend my lectures." He said and John smiled back. "Thanks." He said and walked to the back were Greg was sitting.

"What did you two talk about?" Greg asked looking up at John as he sat down next to him. "Oh nothing. Just about writing styles and how the differ between people. You'll be covering it soon." He said shrugging and looked at Greg's laptop. "May I use that please?" He asked.

Greg nodded and turned his attention to the front as Sherlock started the lecture. John quietly took the laptop and opened google. Though he had found a few good flats that may work he still typed in the search bar 'flats in London' with his price range in it. He didn't want to not have some backups should any or all of the others not work out.

He was so engrossed on the laptop he hadn't heard most of the first 10, maybe 15 he wasn't sure, minutes of Sherlock's lecture. But when Greg elbowed him he looked at his friend before looking at the front of the class.

"Now micro-messaging is facial expression, posture, and little tics that people do often without even knowing they are doing it. You can figure out if someone is lying just be watching for these signs. I have three videos today of a suspect, a witness, and one of an officer. I want you all to watch them and tell me who is lying and what they are trying to hide from the detective asking the questions." Sherlock said to the class.

John looked at Greg again who shrugged. "Figured you might be interested in this." He mumbled as Sherlock started the first video. He hummed softly in reply and watched each of the videos frowning more as the last of them ended.

"Now will any of you care to tell me what you saw?" Sherlock asked his eyes scanning the room landing on John a second more than the rest. When no one answered he sighed and turned to the chalkboard about to start describing the micro-messages that each of the people in the videos showed.

"The suspect is innocent. He showed no visual signs of lying or being under stress. But the witness was defensive. Every time she was asked one question she was fine but when asked again she would sit back slightly as if preparing defender herself in a fight and her arms crossed under the table. Obviously she was lying and was uncomfortable with telling her story more than once. The officer though was stand off-ish towards the person asking questions. He is hiding something. His eyes focus more every time the suspects name is mentioned and his nostrils flare. Clear signs of anger... I think... I think him and the witness were trying to set up the suspect for the crime out of anger and revenge."

Sherlock's had kept his back to the class and he smiled as John spoke and once the other stopped he schooled his face into a neutral expression before turning around. "Very good John. Very good indeed. I'm glad that someone understands this lecture. For the rest of you let's go over this one more time before I release you."

...

Class ended on a better note than last time. Sherlock noticed that more of the students left understanding or partially understanding what micro messaging was when he finally released them for the day. He was packing up his teaching materials and was just about to leave when he noticed that both John and his friend had not left yet. He smiled just faintly and walked over to the pair. "Is there something that I can help with?" he asked looking at first John and then a Greg.

"No Professor Holmes we were just talking about my flat mate coming home earlier than planned so John has to find a place sooner…" Greg said as he stood from his seat packing his things up. John nodded and sighed obviously not happy to have to move his plans up because of the flatmates return.

Sherlock gave a low hum before smiling at John. "Perhaps I can help with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Chapter three here. Again written on my phone so if there are any mistakes please tell me. Also short chapter sorry and really there isn't much going on just a filler i suppose that sets up the next chapter.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Are you absolutely sure that this is okay?" John asked as he carried a box into Sherlock's, well now their, flat. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure John." Sherlock replied. "Your room is up here." He said climbing the stairs up to the spare bedroom that was to be John's room.

"Well what I mean is that we've only just met. You don't know me and I don't know you. I mean one of us could be a psychopath for all the other know."

"Not a psychopath. Highly functioning sociopath." Sherlock said looking back at John. "And I do know you. You are John Watson. A doctor and a soldier. You are loyal, self-sacrificing, foolishly caring but firm and hard when needed. You are highly intelligent which you deny and pass it off as learned through war, which is a lie. You have always been smarter than more of everyone else in the room but you hide it so that you are labeled as a freak or a weirdo."

John had stayed quiet as Sherlock spoke moving the box the so that it rested on his hip and he fixed the strap on his duffle bag. He both liked and hated that Sherlock had been paying that close attention to him. "But I still don't know you." He said looking at the taller male.

"You've already made the decision that you trust me. You like how I can challenge you intellectually. You've already got the feeling that if I wanted I could be dangerous but you choose to stick around anyways. Why? Probably because you could easily take me out should I over step my boundaries." Sherlock said letting them into the room. "I'm a sociopath though... So I probably won't know when I go too far." He said shrugging watching not really caring as John placed the box and bag on the bed.

John looked over at him. "I suppose that's true." He said before looking around the room and smiling easily at Sherlock. "Thank you for this. I really appreciate it." He said.

"It wasn't being used. Only logical for you to stay here rather than some stranger that would annoy me." Sherlock said shrugging. "I have to go to the campus for a few hours make yourself at home. I would say eat something but I don't there is any food in the kitchen. You might want to go to the store down the street." He said and started to leave before turning back around remembering something. "Here." He said taking a key out of his pocket tossing it to John.

John fumbled with the key and looked up to thank the other man but Sherlock was already gone. He shook his head lightly and looked around the room as he unpacked the box he had. The first thing he put up was his gun, carefully placing it in the nightstand beside the bed after checking the safety and the clip out of habit. He really didn't have much, just a few nick-knacks from his time in the army with very few things from before. It took him all of 20 minutes to put up his clothes before going back downstairs. He walked around flat looking around to get himself familiar to its lay out. When he got to the kitchen he found that Sherlock wasn't lying about there being no food.

His phone went off as he was writing down a list of what to get from the store. "Hello?" he answered holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he kept writing. "Hey what you doing tonight?" he heard Greg's voice ask on the other end of the phone. He laughed softly pausing his writing. "Nothing much really. Probably going to just get used to living somewhere new." He said as he glanced over the list seeing if he missed anything before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. "Actually hey do you want to come over? We can watch a movie or something and I'll cook us some dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Greg teased over the phone chuckling lowly. "But yeah sure that sounds great. When do you want me over?" he asked. "Now would be great. I have to go to the store. Sherlock has absolutely no food in his kitchen… beside something in a container that I really don't want to find out what it is." John said laughing softly as he went to the living room flopping down onto the couch.

Greg laughed over the phone. "Alright. I'll be over there in a bit. What is the address again?" he asked and John heard the distinct dangling of keys. "221B Baker Street." John replied smiling happy that he such a great friend. "Okay be there in a bit." They both said bye before John hung the phone up and placed in back in his pocket.

...

They had spent almost a good hour in the store grabbing things for the flat and for the dinner that John had promised to make. John had got more than what he would have normally got mostly because he didn't know what Sherlock liked so he just grabbed extra things. Plus Greg kept throwing things into the basket that he liked and shrugged when John looked at him.

After paying and getting everything into Greg's car it took them another twenty minutes to carry everything up the stairs into the flat and put it all away. After which Greg started complaining that he was starving and would die if John didn't start cooking right then.

John rolled his eyes at Greg's exaggeration but started cooking nonetheless as Greg started on some of his homework. "My math teacher must think we are all stupid." He heard Greg say and he looked over at him.

"You've been saying that since primary school Greg. You're good at math." John said shaking his head. "Yeah well they could at least try!" Greg replied as he tilted the chair onto its back legs. "Well if it makes you feel better it's the only thing you're good at." John said teasingly smiling at his friend.

Greg opened his mother to retort but stopped when he heard the door down stairs open. "Umm am I allowed to be here?" He asked suddenly nervous about being in the flat.

"Of course." John said looking at him then back to the food he was making. "Sherlock I'm making some pasta for me and Greg. There's enough if you want some!" He said loud enough he was sure the other would hear him.

He hear the last few foot falls just outside the kitchen then heard Greg set the chair back down on the floor. Greg cleared his throat. "Umm John?" He asked and John quickly looked over at him following his eyes to the man that should have been Sherlock.

"Umm. Hello." John said slowly looking the man over quickly as he turned to fully far him. "You're not Sherlock."

"Quite right." The man said looking him and then at greg before back at John. "You must be John Watson." He said and gave a faint smiled when john nodded yes to him. "Pleasure to meet you I'm Mycroft."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! well here is chapter 4 for y'all so please enjoy. Thanks to Thestarsaregolden for proofreading this for me Love you hun! Also as always this was written on my phone so any mistakes that me or star have missed please tell me.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter four

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Mycroft."

John was looking Mycroft over as Greg shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "So... Are you like Sherlock's ... Boyfriend or something?" Greg asked.

"Oh heavens no." Mycroft said looking at Greg quickly at the same time John spoke. "Brother. You are his brother." John said and looked at Greg. "Did you seriously just suggest he was his boyfriend?" He asked looking at him.

Greg threw his hands up in defeat. "Well I'm sorry I'm not a genius like you! I can't see the same stuff you do. How'd you figure that anyways?" Greg asked looking at him.

John smirked slightly and chuckled. "Well first sign was that..."

"Bullocks!" Greg said looking at him. "You think I don't know that tone you use when you're lying but I do. So tell the truth." He said and John sighed rolling his eyes. "I caught a glance at Sherlock's phone earlier there was only Mycroft H, the university, and my number in the address book. Small step to conclude that H means Holmes. And seeing that he just walked in here without knocking or ringing the bells means he has a key. Sherlock doesn't seem like the type to just give his key to just anyone."

"Much better." Greg said smiling and looked up at Mycroft seeing an amused look on his face. "So brother then. What are you doing here? Because Sherlock is at Uni teaching a class."

John tuned back to the stove to finish up the pasta he was making. "In truth I came to see who was going to be living with my brother." Mycroft said looking between John and Greg. "May I?" He asked motioning to the chair next to Greg and sat when the other nodded.

"What exactly are you wanting to know?" John said placing a plate down in front of Greg before he sat down himself across from the two. Mycroft placed his hands on the table. "Well I can tell that you are smart. Above average. Which explains why my brother is intrigued but doesn't explain why you've moved in here with him... Or why he offered. Like you said he's not the type to just give his key to anyone. Perhaps you can enlighten me." He said.

Greg sat quietly watching the two as he ate before turning his attention back to his homework. John shrugged slightly. "I don't really know either. I was looking for a flat and staying with Greg while his flat-mate was gone on holiday. Well his flat mate called and said he was coming home early so I had to look for a flat quicker. Greg mentioned it in class and Sherlock offered me the room upstairs. That's it. I don't know anything else. I'm just grateful to have a place to live." He said looking at Mycroft. "Perhaps asking him yourself would be better."

Mycroft hummed and looked towards the door seeing Sherlock standing there taking his coat off. "Hello brother dear."

"What do you want Mycroft? I don't have anything on your case just yet." Sherlock said, wanting to get him to leave, before walking into the kitchen with them. "And don't say you are checking up on me again. We both know that's a lie."

John gave a soft chuckle as he ate. Greg looked at John and Sherlock then at Mycroft. "Should I start being afraid that these two are going to be living together?" He asked. "Possibly." Mycroft replied before looking back. "I was just getting to know John here. Can't be too careful when it comes to strange people you offer to have live with you."

"Are your findings satisfactory?" Sherlock asked leaning gassing the counter looking at Mycroft. Mycroft gave a low hum before standing re buttoned his jacket. "For now. Now about that case..." He said making Sherlock groan and go to the living room. "I told you I don't have anything. I have just barely glanced at the file you gave e. You do realize I have classes to teach and papers to grade right?" He asked looking at Mycroft.

"Case?" John asked from the kitchen frowning softy as he looked at the Holmes brothers. "Yes case. I occasionally solve murders for Scotland Yard when I get bored." Sherlock replied looking over at john. "Sounds interesting... What's this case you supposed to be doing about?" John asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Mycroft looked at john and then at Sherlock. "You can tell him. It's not a matter of national security. But I must go. I have some business to attend to." He said turning to leave grabbing his umbrella from where he had left it by the door.

Greg stood from his seat having ate half his food and put all his thing away. "I better go to..." He said knowing he probably would have any of John's attention for the night now that Sherlock was there dangling the equivalent of a steak in front of a hungry wolf in front of John. "Text me later John. See ya." He said walking out the door after Mycroft not waiting for a goodbye.

"Lestrade was it?" He heard as he approached his car and he looked up to see Mycroft standing next to a sleek black car behind his. He nodded. "Have a nice day Mr. Lestrade." Mycroft said giving just a hint of a smile as the diver of the black car opened the door for him. "You too Mr. Holmes." Greg replied and got into his own car.

...

"It's a serial killer. Love those always something to look forward to." Sherlock said as John sat in the chair across from him. John hummed softy as he looked over the case file. He looked over the pictures and the bios on each person. "None of them have any connection other than that they were all last seen at the 'hurricane' club on Harrowby Street. Though from what I have gathered they were never there at the same time." Sherlock said and dove into a few deductions that John tuned out.

"Sherlock... Sherlock! Look at this." John said. Saying Sherlock's name twice to get his attention. Sherlock moved over to him looking at the victims ID pictures then at John. "What are you having me look at?" He asked. "Their hair color." John said simply. "Their hair color don't match two of them are brunette and the other is a blonde. Do try to keep up John I don't like explaining myself."

"No look at the third victims roots. They are brown." John said pointing to the top of the girls head. "Her ID says she is a blonde and she was born a blonde. But some blondes mostly girls as they get older their hair darkens making a lot of them have brown roots. So most tend to dye their hair back to blonde." He explained watching Sherlock's face loving the confused look he had. "If the killer never looked at her ID he might have assumed that she was originally a brunette. Making her fit his 'type'." He said laying the pictures down on the table that they had moved between them. "Brunette with green eyes."

Sherlock's blinked and looked everything over. "... John Watson I just might kiss you! So stupid! How did I not see that? Oh there's always something!" He said throwing his hands up as he collapsed back in his chair. "Wait how did you know all that?" He asked looking a John.

John shrugged softly. "My mother and sister were both blondes." He said.

Sherlock hummed lowly before jumping out of his chair and grabbing his coat. "Well let's go investigate. It's late enough I think the club is open." He said John blinked before grinning and getting up grabbing his own jacket.

"The game is on!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Here is chapter 5 for y'all I hope you like it. I'd like to thank RexUnplugged for the wonderful review it made me smile.

Anyways as always this was typed and edited on my phone so if there are any mistakes please tell me.

Rad and Review please

* * *

Chapter Five

"The game is on!"

The game in fact was not on. For John at least, Sherlock had disappeared into the crowd of people inside the club once inside. Leaving John to fend for himself. Which quickly me to him sitting at the bar scanning the place while sipping at a pint. Though Sherlock didn't tell him to do anything he was looking for anyone that fit the victim profile and in turn the man hunting them.

He had picked out three women that from afar fit the profile, he really couldn't tell their eye color but he if he were the killer he would walk past them or talk to them to getting see their eye color. Course if he was the killer he wouldn't overuse his hunting ground like this killer was.

He took a long sip of his drink wondering once again where Sherlock had disappeared to. His mind wandered for a minute and that all that it took for him to lose track of one of the women. He quickly looked the room over twice. "Shit..." He said starting to panic that he had just let a man kidnap a woman to kill her.

His phone went off at that moment just as he stood up.

'Outside. Come if convenient. -SH'

He shook his head looking around the room again hoping that he had just missed the woman. His phone dinged two more time before he looked at it again.

'If inconvenient come anyways -SH'

'Could be dangerous. -SH'

John blinked at the last text and tried to convince himself that he was not grinning or that his heart hadn't sped up in excitement as he paid for his drink before herring out of the club.

He found Sherlock just outside on the street. "Sherlock." He said walking up next to him. "He picked up a girl just a few minutes ago... They went this way. Come along john." Sherlock said not even waiting to see if John was going to follow him before he took off. John sighed and grinned going after Sherlock, for once his leg not bothering him.

Sherlock's long legs had him several strides in front of John but john was able to keep up. Sherlock was taking quick sharp turns down streets and alley ways just barely missing getting hit by several cars. John didn't know where they were heading or what they were following. That was until he saw the same cab three times.

Sherlock pulled further ahead of him and he only caught a glimpse of the cab. "SHERLOCK!" He yelled just before he heard the squealing of tires and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the hood of a car and smack onto pavement a second later. "Shit Sherlock!" He said speeding up to get to him as the cabbie jumped out of the car.

"Fuck! Is he okay? Shit he just came out if nowhere! I didn't see him I swear!" The cabbie said moving to them. A man jumped out of the back seat and started running down the road. "John go after him! That's the killer." Sherlock said trying to sit up.

John looked up watching the man run before looking down at Sherlock helping him up. "John what are you doing? Go after him he's getting away!" Sherlock said to him and john helped him leaning against the hood of the cab. "Is there a woman in the backseat?" John asked the cabbie ignoring Sherlock. The cabbie nodded.

John sighed and looked at Sherlock. "See the woman is safe. That's a win in my book. We'll take the woman to the Yard so she can give her statement and we'll get you to a doctor to look you over." John said frowning at Sherlock.

"I have a doctor. I have you. Can we just go home if we are not going to chase after the killer? "Sherlock said his voice showing his annoyance at the situation. John shook his head and sighed. "Okay fine." He said and looked at the cabbie. "Since you ran over my friend here to are going to give a ride to Scotland Yard and then to our home. Free of charge."

"But that's...!" The cabbie started too said but was cut off by John. "Or you know I could call the cops and when they arrive I can tell them that you ran that stop signal there and clearly saw my friend before you hit him. And we don't want that do we?" John said giving him a hard stare until the cabbie agreed. "Good." He said and smiled at him before he helped Sherlock into the back of the cab next to the scared woman.

"The man you were with what did he look like?" Sherlock demanded the second the door shut behind John.

'This is going to be a long ride.' John thought shaking his head.

...

After dropping the woman off and having a short conversation with the detective on the case John and Sherlock went back to their flat. "Sherlock you have to sit still." John chastised him as Sherlock squirmed uncomfortably. "Sit Still? You try sitting still when someone is jabbing you in the ribs after getting hit by a car." Sherlock said and hissed when John pressed on one of his ribs harder to spite him.

"You have four bruised ribs, none thankfully are cracked or broken. You'll be sore for a few days and it will probably hurt to move in the morning after you wake. Try not to twist or sleep on your side. Also your knee is a bit banged up and it is already beginning to swell so I'm going to wrap it." John said looking up at Sherlock as he pulled out some gauze from the small medkit beside him. "You chose how we do this. I can do it over your trousers but I'll have to redo it when you change for bed or… As your trousers are a bit tight you can take them off and I can wrap your knee now and you can just put on sleep trousers after."

Sherlock was looking down at John, a small pout in his face looking a lot like an unhappy child having to do something they didn't want to. "I'm sure I will be fine. It doesn't have to be wrapped we are just wasting time with this! We could have had closed this case but no you didn't chase after him." He said and tried to stand only to fall back down on to the couch when his knee didn't support his weight. "Fine." He said begrudged starting to undo the zip of his trousers.

John nodded doing everything he could to keep his mind professional, to think of Sherlock as his patient and not how Sherlock taking his trousers off with him kneeling in front of him could lead to. Which turned out to be a little bit harder to do than he originally thought. 'I'm royally screwed.' He thought to himself as he watched Sherlock toe off his shoes and pushed the trousers off. 'What happened to not being gay?' he thought to himself the voice eerily sounding like Sherlock's condescending voice.

Sherlock crossed his arms still unhappy as he allowed John to wrap up his knee only partially listening to what the army doctor said about how to care for it when he wasn't around. His mind was racing around from the case, to how much his knee was throbbing in pain, and finally they rested on John.

John Watson. Still as interesting as the first time the man walked into his classroom. He was smart not as smart as Sherlock but decently smart. Now Sherlock liked to think of himself as asexual attracted to neither genders. But even he couldn't ignore the tingles of arousal that spread through his chest at the sight of John kneeled between his legs.

Even though they hadn't known each other long, less than 5 days by his count, he easily see how he himself was starting to do things out of his norm. He caught himself staring at John when he appeared in his classes waiting to hear what the older man's thoughts were, caught himself watching John interact with other people other than him. With Greg he was open, joking, and full of love that he quickly labeled as friendly and brotherly love. With others John was more closed off, more reserved, and his eyes were sharp and alert constantly looking any type of danger that could present itself. But with Sherlock… John was open to him and not only because he could easily deduce everything about him. John was willingly open with him but his eyes were still sharp and alert but he soon realized that it was towards him it was for those around them. His eyes would quickly flick around the room looking for danger from the people around them before looking back at Sherlock. But what surprised him was that he was open towards John as well he didn't hide as much from him as he would have other people. He even started keeping an eyes out on John's blind spots when John was looking around the room, something he was 100 percent certain John knew he did.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard John clear his throat. He looked at him questioningly and narrowed his eyes slightly at the embarrassed and flushed look on the other face. And for once it took him a moment to realize why John was embarrassed. In his musings his body had decided that it was okay to betray him and allow his member to harden while John had wrapped his knee. Sherlock glanced from his member to John and he felt his face heat up slightly and cleared his throat. "If you are quite done. I think I'll go to bed early." He said and John quickly nodding moving away from him to allow Sherlock to stand. Sherlock winced slightly as he settled part of his weight onto the knee before he turned towards his room moved as quickly as his knee would allow to his bedroom. Before he had the door shut he heard a chuckle from the living where John was and he couldn't help but chuckle lowly as well.

"Perhaps a new game is afoot…" he mumbled to himself shutting the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter six for you! My birthday is the 2nd so I wanted this up before then ... so here you go! XD

Anyways not much here... I honestly wanted John's and Sherlock's friendship to deepen a bit while looking into John's and Greg's friendship... So yeah thats basically all that happens here.

Read and Review please! I love feedback!

* * *

Chapter Six

"Perhaps a new game is afoot..."

A while week had past and the killer had not stuck even once. When Sherlock wasn't teaching his classes he was pacing trough the living room thinking the case over and over. And on the rare occasions that he would sleep he would sometimes be woken by the sound of muffled yells and screams coming from John's bedroom.

_The first time he woke up in the middle of the night it was roughly 4am. He had only been asleep for an hour and it confused him as to what woke him. Then he heard it. The sound though muffled was clear to his ears and he up, out of bed, and up the stairs before he could even get his sleep clouded brain to think fully. Sherlock found John still asleep in his bed, sheets kicked down the bed and tangled around his legs, and his shirt had ridden up a bit. He was quiet as he walked into the room frowning listening to John mumbled words and make odd sounds in his sleep but nothing like what he had heard down stairs. John body was covered in sweat making where the shirt cling to his body almost like a second skin over his chest._

_Sherlock frowned even more as he stood next to the bed looking John over. 'Body is tense, heart rate elevated, breathing heavily though somehow still asleep. Nightmare.' He thought to himself and jumped slightly when john gave out another yell and he started tossing on the bed. Sherlock acted without thinking and grabbed John's shoulders shaking him slightly. "John!" He said loudly trying to wake him. Mistake._

_In less than two seconds Sherlock was pushed back and John was sitting up on the bed panting hard, eyes clouded with anger, fear, and sleep and he had a gun aimed right at Sherlock's head safety clicked off. Sherlock's eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of the gun and gulped slightly trying to calm his racing heart. "J-John. It's me Sherlock... You're safe here. It's just me." He said his voice coming out smooth and much calmer than what he felt. He watched as John slowly blinked, eyes clearing up before he slowly lowered the gun and he gave a relieved sighed when he heard the safety click back into place._

_"Oh god! Sherlock I'm so sorry. So so sorry." John said looking at him and Sherlock smiled faintly. "It is fine John. No harm no foul right?" He said giving a soft chuckle trying to ease John's worries._

_"No it's not fine! I pulled a gun on you!" John quickly said and Sherlock shook his head at him putting his hands up slightly to calm him down. "And I would have done the same. It's fine John calm down." He said to him calmly. "Why don't I make you tea? Milk no sugar yeah?" He asked as he stood back up watching as John nodded to him. "I'll go make us some tea then."_

Over the next few days John had three more nightmares and each time Sherlock would go to his room to calm him down but he never touched him. That became an unspoken rule 'don't touch John until he was fully awake'. He also never asked him about the nightmares and John never offered to either. They would spend the rest of the night just talking until their tea ran cold or until they ran out. They didn't talk about the case though it was mostly about small things. Like how Greg's step father worked at Scotland Yard and how Sherlock had worked with him a few times or how Mycroft kept trying to get Sherlock to work for the government. When they Greg's tired again they would say goodnight and go to their rooms to get a few more hours of sleep before waking again for a new day.

It was Tuesday roughly 5am when Sherlock woke up to the sound of someone pounding the first against the flats front door. He groaned softly wishing them to go away as he heard footsteps come down the stairs and then John talking to whoever was at the door. "You can't just... Greg!" He heard john say rather loudly just before his door was swung up hitting the wall. He sat up and glared at Greg. "What the hell Lestrade?!"

"There's been another murder." Greg spoke quickly. "I was at my moms and my step-dad got a call and he left but I heard him say he didn't want call the freak. And I'm sorry but I knew he was talking about you so I snuck into his office, found his case file and I read it before coming here because I know it was the case Mycroft gave to you and I wanted you to know." Greg said all in one breath as Sherlock watched him.

Sherlock hummed lowly as he pushed the sheets off himself and got up slowly his knee still slightly sore as he stood on it. "Very good Lestrade. Now please get out so I can dress in peace." He said watching as a grin spread on the others face before he turned and left the room John following after him. Sherlock listened to them for a minute before shutting the door to get dressed.

Greg followed John up to John's room. "You shouldn't be rummaging through police files Greg! What if he finds out?" John said annoyed as he found clothes to wear. "Come on! Did you not hear Sherlock? He said I did a good job. Plus wouldn't you want to know if someone was keeping information about your case from you? I was only helping." Greg said flopping down onto the bed.

"That's not the point Greg." John spoke as he pulled on a clean shirt. "Then what is John? You can't seriously still be worried? I am fine and I will always be fine. I was helping you and Sherlock out. Can't you even be happy about that?" Greg said sitting up to look at his friend and John sighed softly pulling on some jean trousers. "Come on. Sherlock is probably waiting for us." He said leaving the room making Greg scramble slightly to catch up.

"Took you two long enough I thought I was going to die of old age before you came down." Sherlock said giving them an annoyed look. "Don't be a drama queen. Did you find out where the crime scene is?" John asked pulling on his jacket. Sherlock chuckled and nodded heading downstairs John and Greg following him quickly.

…

It took them only roughly ten minutes to get to the crime scene finding it blocked off with police cars and officers. The cab pulled off to the side allowing the three out and Sherlock quickly paid before turning to the scene. Sherlock quickly moved past the blockade ignoring the raised voices of several officers.

"Freak's here!" he heard his least favorite officer yell and he gave her just a slight glare before moving towards the body, or bodies as it were. "So is your boy Boss!" the officer yelled again and in the next second he heard Greg's stepfather yell. "Gregory what the hell are you doing here?! Did you bring him here?" he heard and he looked away from them pretending to pay attention to the bodies in front of him. "Yes sir I did sir. It's his case sir didn't seem right for him to not know." Greg said slowly looking at his stepfather. "It's MY case NOT his. What makes you think you have the right to bring him here? And how do you even know him?" His stepfather growled at him.

"He is my professor sir and he's my friend. Plus John lives with him." Greg said and Sherlock watched as Greg's stepfather looked quickly to John as if seeing him there for the first time. John was standing straight, shoulders back, and he was watching Greg's stepfather with a hard look. Sherlock frowned deeply watching the three more fully as Greg's stepfather stepped back slightly. "Tch. Of course he is. Don't come to the house after this." He growled and walked off and John slowly relaxed behind Greg before walking to Sherlock.

"You don't like him." Sherlock's said once John was next to him. "That obvious?" John asked voice tense and he looked down at the bodies. "I have my reasons."

"Of course you do. He used to hurt Greg didn't he? Beat him pretty badly I presume. He rose his hand like he was going to strike Greg but then he saw you. He got scared. I suspect you did something to him to make him react that way... What was it?" Sherlock asked having already gathered all the information he needed from the bodies.

John was quiet for a moment before he open his mouth to speak. "Before I was deployed I got worried that he would do something much worse to Greg once I left... So one night I found him at a bar pretended to be his son and helped him out... I preceded to beat him within an inch of his life in the alley. Told him I would kill him if he ever laid another finger on Greg." he said quietly so that no one else heard him and he looked at Sherlock expecting him to be angry.

"He's your friend. Your best friend at that... Even I can respect that. I may not care for sentiment but I understand." Sherlock spoke looking back at John. "Let's go back to the flat I have what I need."

John looked back at the biddies then back to Sherlock to find him already walking away. "Are you not even going to mention that he broke profile?" He said quickly following after him, Greg joining them. "The killer? He broke profile? Why would he do that?" Greg asked looking confused.

Sherlock groaned in front of them as he walked to the main road.

"Must I explain everything?"


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Birthday to me! lol

So I wrote this today and I thought 'It's my birthday.. lets give the readers a present.' so here you go!

We find out the killer's name here and this will lead up to a little idea I have for the story... (I'm sorry that its going slowly)

Also should say that I generally don't have a plot for the entire story I just think of stuff and some stuff I write down. Basically each chapter just... sorta happens. So you know if you have an idea for the story tell me and I might use it and I'll mention you in the chapter.

Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

Read and Review Please

* * *

Chapter Seven

_"Must I explain everything?"_

"So let me get this straight…." Greg said slowly setting his takeaway box on the coffee table looking up at Sherlock as he paced. "You think that because this killer changed him M.O. is a message to you? And to John apparently?" He asked looking at him generally confused.

Sherlock nodded staying quiet to see what else Greg would say. "See that I get why you came to that conclusion, I mean he did kill a brunette and a blond tonight a blond with short hair and blue eyes and the brunette had curly hair and hazel-ish colored eyes… and he did get a good look at you while you chased him and I'm he got a real good look at john while in the bar… But what I don't get is how you can just say that is the truth with just that as your evidence." Greg said raising his hands slightly as he sat back on the couch looking from Sherlock to John who just shrugged at him mouthing 'I just go with it.'

"Well there was also this." Sherlock spoke gaining both their attention to see he was handing them a piece of paper. On one said there was a neat scroll saying 'Dear me Mr. Holmes.' And on the other side in the same scroll 'as you say 'The game is ON!'

Greg and john looked at the piece of paper. "You stole this from the crime scene! You can't just go and do that what if they find out?" Greg said looking up at Sherlock at the same time john yelled out. "We've been talking about this for what an hour and you _Just Now_ mention you have this?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at them and kept pacing needing to move. "Well of course I stole it. It was meant for me not them what else was I supposed to do. And it didn't come up before. But neither of that is what you should be concentrating on. What you should have your focus on is that: One he knows my name, and Two he knows I say "the game is on" often. What does that tell you?"

"That you know him. But not well because we wouldn't even be having this conversation if you had figured out who it was." John said looking at him and Sherlock nodded. "He's probably one of your students…" Greg offered and Sherlock gave him a slightly confused look. "Well you start each class by saying that and John just said it was someone you don't know very well. And let's be honest besides me you probably know next to nothing about the rest of your students. Easy conclusion." He said shrugging softly.

"Very good Lestrade. That narrows it down a bit. And we know its male handwriting and the fact that we saw him tells us that. Now the girl he left behind said he was dark headed, that narrows it down a bit more. She said he had either green eyes or blue she could tell which throws out about another fourth of my students." Sherlock said mostly to himself thinking aloud as he paced.

"He knows that we are working together… Only Greg's class and the class before his knows that." John said quickly. Greg frowned at him slightly. "I showed up last week a class early a few times…" He explained to him shrugging slightly.

"Brilliant! Oh just brilliant. You never cease to surprise me John. You can come in early again tomorrow and while I am teaching you can look and deduce everyone taking down names for the men that fit our profile." Sherlock spoke excitedly and giddily as he practically grinned at him like it was Christmas.

John couldn't help but smile back up at him from his spot next to Greg. "I'm nowhere as good as you at deducing people but I suppose I can give it a go."

…

The next morning John went to the class before Greg's silent sitting at Sherlock's desk purposely putting his feet up on the smooth unmarred wood to annoy Sherlock as the other gave his lecture. His eyes would wander from person to person that matched the physical description of their killer and then he would secretly study them.

"John." He heard and he looked to Sherlock questioningly knowing that class wasn't finished yet. Sherlock nodded his heads to the students. "What's your input?" he asked. John still looked up at him confused. 'He can't possibly mean… oh hell he does.' He thought to himself before standing. "Oh um well. Damn… See people tend to write different depending on their emotions or their state of mind. I'm sure many of you have noticed that when taking notes sometimes that your writing style changes slightly." He said shifting on his feet nervously and he looked at Sherlock to see if he was doing okay. Sherlock only waved his hand to tell him to continue as he texted someone on his phone, he assumed it was Mycroft with this few names he had written down.

"Okay so Ummm… some signs of depression and other things can usually be found in writing by pressure, word choice, slants in the letters and words, the strokes in some of the letters and many other things that many people ignore."

"What Mr. Watson is leaving out is that most of these signs can be found in someone signature." Sherlock said stepping up next to him. "Thank you. Mr. Watson I can take it from here." he said looking at John. "Never bloody do that to me again." John hissed at him going back to the desk until the end of class.

When Greg's class arrived John and Greg had a quick word agreeing that he would stay at Sherlock's desk and watched the people form the front while Greg sat in his normal seat watching from the back of the room. The only problem was that Greg's class was the biggest of all the others and because of that more people wound up on his list.

Near the end of class he saw Sherlock had his phone behind his back was texting while still talking. In the next few seconds his phone vibrated and he saw Sherlock's name pop up.

'Third row. Left corner. -SH'

John frowned and looked up see who was in the seat and then check his list seeing that his name was on the list. 'Alecc Kingston. -JW' he texted back quickly seeing Sherlock glance at his phone and start texting him back quickly trying to get the text finished before class ended.

'Him. It has to be him. -SH'

John nodded softly and looked up at Greg waiting for him to look back before quickly cutting his eyes towards Alecc silently telling him that he was their guy. Greg nodded softly and put his stuff up silently and set to the side out of his way as he moved the chair back as silently as he could eyes on Alecc. John did the same putting his feet down off the desk and he sat up slightly straighter the muscles in his back and legs coiling and uncoiling waiting to break into chase if he needed to.

"Ok class unless you have any questions you are dismissed." Sherlock said slowly watching everyone. Alecc turned out to be smarter than they thought and slid himself into the middle of everyone that was crowded to get out so that Greg and John could not easily get to him and by the time they got to the hall he was gone.

"Son of a …" Greg growled turning around angrily stalking back into the lecture room. "Don't be so angry Lestrade. He wasn't planning on getting caught today." Sherlock said once they were both in the room again. John looked up seeing Sherlock was at Alecc's seat lifting a piece of paper. "What does it say?" he asked.

"'Better luck next time Mr. Holmes. I win this round.' And 'Come and Get me'"


End file.
